Vatican city
by Wubwub-writes
Summary: This is my first story, and I hope it looks good, so please be nice. I haven't figured out a pairing yet so if you guys want ,like, a multiple ending, then let me know.


oh no! Oh NO!

A girl thought repeatedly as she dashed down the path as if the devil was at her heels.

Maybe he was, or maybe something- Someone, three someone's to be exact, and just to be pin point direct, the BTT, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, a lot worse.

Every girl swooned over them, while they mock every little thing from their imaginary throne that wasn't thier own (couldn't help it).

Vatican city, well Vat for short never bowed to the normal things, not to boy bands, not to any of the girls, and defintly not to any of the BTT.

She was now fleeing from the threes advances ("if I make it to the girls dorm then I'm safe for now") she thought hopefully as she pushed past other students who had looked at her with loathing.

She heard Gilbert laugh a short 'kesese' "kommen hier mein kleines Kätzchen! (come here my little kitten!)" he said in a husky tone that made shivers of fear run up and down her spine.

She went from a dash to a run, because of her body type she was quick to get to the girls dorm and lock herself in her room, she prayed silently that they would forget her, that they all would forget her and leave her alone.

She wanted to have nice gaming evenings with Alfred and his brother Matthew, enjoy a cup of tea and sample sweets with Arthur and Yao, or watch how much Ivan can scare Francis, or playing with her older brother Feli or her half brother Romano.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when there was banging on the door "little Vatican~ come out~" Natalia said teasingly, Ivans sister was hopelessly head over heels for him, but she saw Vat as a object in the way, so to see a chance to get rid of the object to claim her prize was too much to pass up.

"Go away!" Vat said in a begging tone, she could tell who was on the other side of the inch thick wooden door, Belarus, belgium, and Ukrane.

All of them would kill just to talk to the BTT, Belarus's nails scrapped the wood so it made a screeching sound that made Vat's blood run cold, she looked under the door and saw that Belarus was holding a knife, the angle and shadows hid what her companions where carrying.

"perché?" she said over and over, she locked the door and felt warm tears flow down her cheeks, more footsteps got closer and Vat held her breath and hopped it was the teachers, her friends, anyone with a friendly face.

She couldn't be any more wrong "kesesese, little Kätzchen is cornered I take it?" there where sounds of agreement which earned a appreciated laugh or chuckle from the three.

"chika~ best you come out and play with us, i no muerden ... duro (I don't bite... Hard)" Antonio said, most likely smirking, Francis being as he was, was most likely savoring the hunt.

"Go away! Go fuck one of your fan girls! Because I-Im sure as hell not one, nore will I let you or anyone else claim my vital regions!" she yelled threw the door, and then remembered that she had a hand gun from her best friend Vash, he had known about how persistent they are, and how they had made her their main target in their sick and twisted game that seemed to add sadistic points to their thoughts and life styles.

She reached over and pulled it out from a box under her bed and loaded it, but kept the safety on, in fear of hurting herself or anyone, they may be out for her but every one has the right to live, at least till they caused their bitter ends to meet their happy beginnings...

There was a loud kick of the door she clicked the safety off "weg g-go! Ich habe eine Waffe! und ich werde töten, wenn du nicht l-Urlaub machen!" she yelled in German, her big brother friend Ludwig had taught it to her so she could understand if Gilbert said anything perverted.

"Bull shit!" he called and she aimed the gun into the air and fired a warning shot "o-oh shit!" one of the screamed and she heard retreating foot steps, she sighed, maybe another night or week safe from them.

Vat grabbed a blanket and headed to her balcony hammock, she turned the safety on and placed the blanket over her as she enclosed her self in a small ball, soon falling asleep, but her dreams where filled with fear.

-3ed person-

Spain slid the bobby pin in and in a few minutes he and his friends where in the den of little Vat, her place was clean and organized, much like Prussia's uptight brother ludwig, who would clean and has cleaned every spot in his dorm room.

They looked high and low for her but to no avail, they checked the bathroom, the closets, under her bed, they where about to give up and leave, until they heard a whimper from the balcony.

They found their little kitten squirming in her sleep whimpering "Don't!... That hurts!" she said in a cute whining tone that made Prussia lick his lips in anticipation, they drew closer to her small form.

France ended up kicking a table that cased a screech, but Vat didn't stir, they seemed to hover over her body, aiming for the kill, they where bursting with confidence and pride.

Until she cocked the gun and aimed it inbetween Prussia's eyes.

b

Their breaths caught in their throats and hers turned shaky with fear "Go. Away. I am not one of your fangirl whores, so just leave, I don't wan't to kill any of you" she stuttered "but make one wrong move, I-it will cause a butterfly reaction".

They knew what she ment, one threatening move and she would pull the trigger.

Antonio saw the fear flicker in her beautiful _ colored eyes, the wind made her soft white shirt shift a bit, reviling a white necklace that had the Italian flag along with the German flag and japanese flag.

In one swift moment Gilbert knocked the gun out of her hand and manage to tackle her to the ground, he pinned both of her wrist to the ground with one hand, his free hand reached into the pocket pulling out a dog collar, he wrapped it around her neck and sealed it with a small pad lock "From now on my Frau, you belong to us" he said smirking in his own winning.

Her eyes began to over flow with tears, Francis wipped them away "there there my beautiful rose, wear a smile" he said, but this only brought fresh tears that rolled down her heated cheeks as she bowed her head in defeat, she pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hugging them close as if she doesn't want to lose her most precious possession, but truthfuly.

It was more important then anything that could be given, and even more devastating to be taken.

Wubwub: if you guys could, write a review, let me know if you want Another chapter


End file.
